This invention relates to flexible shelter structures such as tents and the like.
Numerous flexible shelter and tent structures are described in the prior art. For example, various convex multi-poled tent structures are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,519, 4,099,533, 4,265,260, 4,414,993, and 6,145,527, all of which are owned by the inventor of the present invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,519 and 4,099,533 both disclose dome-like structures composed of a plurality of flexible pole or rod elements maintained under tension in a generally arcuate shape, and an underlying membrane. Each structure includes at least two intersecting sets of such pole or rod elements. The rod or pole elements are held in fixed relationship at intersections by fittings secured to the underlying flexible membrane or sheath. The underlying membrane or sheath acts as a tension member to maintain the poles under tension.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,265,260 and 4,414,993 disclose a flexible vault structure which similarly includes a plurality of flexible resilient poles that are held under tension in generally arcuate shape by an underlying fabric member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,260 discloses the use of fabric sleeves in addition to fittings for coupling the poles to the underlying fabric member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,527 discloses a dome style shelter structure having a plurality of tension members or a tension web associated with the poles in order to provide further tension force on the poles and further rigidity to the overall structure. Each tension member or web associated with a pole is connected to the pole at spaced locations along the pole's length. The tension members or web further tension the poles in their own planes.
The foregoing shelter structures tend to find use primarily for recreational purposes such as camping, backpacking, and the like. There remains a need for exceptionally strong, temporary shelter structures that can be manufactured at relatively low cost, that use common and easily obtained materials, that can withstand extreme and varying weather conditions over extended periods of time, and that can be made large enough to accommodate entire families if need be. For example, in times of hurricane, flood, and other environmental disasters, entire families may be displaced from their homes. Emergency relief and aid organizations often are challenged to find suitable shelter for such victims, particular shelters that can withstand extreme conditions, and that can be used over extended periods of time while permanent structures are repaired or rebuilt. The present invention addresses these needs.